Cat's story
by fanficter
Summary: What if Cat's behavior is a cover up for her terrible life and what if it get unberable? It pushes her to her breaking point. This is Cat's story
1. Chapter 1

Cat's POV:

I entered Hollywood Arts to see the normal well normal for Hollywood Arts. Jade threatening girls for looking at Beck, Tori and Andre writing a song for class, Rex and Robbie fighting over who is real, and Sinjin eating a pickle on stick. I ran up to join the gang.

"Hey guys" I said pulling my cheerful smile onto my face.

"Hey" Everyone replied.

"Why Cat you look awfully cheerful today what happened?" Beck asked.

"It's sickening" Jade commented

"Well I saw a rainbow on my way here and I said hi to a friendly hobo." Honestly this was a total lie the only reason I'm smiling is because my dad and I haven't gotten into a fight today about my mom's passing. But as usual I put on my realest smile and sell it. Everyone leaves when the bell rings except for Tori.

"Cat, I noticed a junior okay really cute junior, Adrian Tahimi has been eyeing you. He's rumored to like you. ", she whispered.

"Oh really" I give this fake laugh. I could use a boyfriend I mean everyone is pairing up think about it:

Beck and Jade

Tori and Andre

Robbie/Rex and Trina

I could end up alone with a thousand cats okay that's ironic.

"So Tori tell him I would love to go out and give my digits."

"Cat's got a boyfriend a hot junior boyfriend" she sing songs.

"Not yet" We laugh and head off to class only to be fashionable late.

Lunch Time

Tori ran up to me like a lion on a prowl and me the only gazelle not to run.

"Cat, Adrian you tomorrow Beck's trailer." She sighed in between breaths.

"What?"

Tori inhaled a big breath, "Cat, you and Adrian have a date tomorrow, he's picking you up at Beck's trailer."

"OMG really? I have to buy a dress. Sparkle or not sparkles? Short or long? Cute or serious?" I asked

"Um, few sparkles, short but not too short, and cute it's what Cat Valentine does best." Beck cut in with a wink and a girly shriek.

We all laughed.

"Also, I am leaving my RV to you, Tori, and Jade but I do want to meet this Adrian kid alright?" Beck said

"K-kay" I giggled

We continued on at lunch talking at how the skin on your elbow is called a weenis. Then, we went to our classes where I am the air red-headed girl; when it's all an act I am really smart it's just my life is so bad I made a fake an imaginary one. Only some can see the pain beneath the smile like Jade, Beck and Andre. Hopefully, Adrian can relate I hope he's nice and not a meanie. Oh well.

The Next Day in Beck's RV

"OMG Cat you look amazing, and so pretty. Jade doesn't she look pretty?" Tori gushed

"Yep amazing" Jade murmured which is actually pretty big for her to say.

We heard Beck and somebody talking. Tori took a quick peaked her only to shut it quickly and squeal Adrian's here. I was dressed in a knee length black multi-colored dress with dangling black earring, a stylish purse, and shoes. Beck yelled for me hurry up and come on out for my date I guess he approved. I swung open the door of the RV to find Adrian in a tee and jeans even though he wasn't dressed too fancy he was well hot.

"Hi" I said blushing

"Hi" he replied in a cool voice that sent butterflies down my spine.

I waved good-bye to my friends as I chatted with Adrian. He loves writings songs and seemed really cool we went to this Indian café called the Karma Café. We had fun slurping noodles to the catchy Indian music. He did seem little anxious like he was waiting for something oh well no biggie. We finished and left, Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled us down this street into the dark one-way alley. He got this vicious look in his eyes like Satan just entered his body and was playing mind tricks.

"Adrian are you okay?" I asked scared of his answer.

"Cat, I love you I want you now."

He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me hard and I hit him over and over again gasping for air.

"Adrian! Take me home now!"

He shook his head  
>"I demand-"I was cut off when his fist collided with my face I started to whimper.<p>

"Shut up bitch! Let me have my fun alright. Now stop crying you baby your just my piece of ass." He screamed.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head he… he….. Well took my life and blended into more pieces than it already was.

He left me in that alley my dress shattered, one shoe with the wedge broken ,my make-up smeared and running from the tears coming down my face, my purse with all the stuff inside sprawled on the floor, and my nose and body aching from the attack. I laid there thinking what could happen next my mother's dead, my dad's a frequent alcoholic, my little brother's in a foster home, and me, I got date raped; God what is this plan you have for me cause so far it's been swell. My fake Cat is lost forever. I can never fake happiness when I'm hurt all over this charade is too much. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jade's number.

_Ring….. _

"Hello Cat"

"Hey Jade" I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Cat where are you and how's the date?"

"Um the date didn't go so great we got into an argument, and he left and I was um mugged I'm okay just need a ride."

"Okay I'm on my way right now Beck fell asleep so I won't bother him."

I knew she wouldn't tell Beck, he would blow this up and try to strangle Adrian. I just want to forget.

"Okay just hurry"

"I'll be there Catty" She only used that nickname when I am upset.

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

Jade arrived a few minutes later we didn't talk on the way to my house partly cause we didn't know what to say to each other. She dropped me off at my house I walked in the house to find my dad passed out holding a can of beer to his chest like his teddy bear. I used to be his teddy bear but since mom's passing alcohol is his everything. I throw a blanket over him before going upstairs and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter of my new story. If you to see Cat's outfit send me and email and I can forward it to you. Thanks for reading and I hope to get some great responses. -Fanficter<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I worte chapter 2 faster than I thought I would. I cant email the pictures so if you are really interested I will have them up in my profile by Friday. This will the only chapter for a little while becasue I have finals and I need to study for them. After I take that last test I am writing this story full force. Thanks for the great response, I loved it. Enough chit chat here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I jolted out of bed and dashed towards the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. I can't hold anything down for the past twelve days. I don't mention what happened to me, but my friends noticed I have been more real and less _imaginative_. I hit the shower and brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrible after taste. I went in my closet and put on my graphic tee and my favorite pair of jeans but I couldn't buckle them. I have been eating madly since you know, but I throw up everything. I put on my skirt instead and went downstairs to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal and beer his _favorite_ breakfast of all time.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Caterina, how many more beers do I have left?"

"Dad you don't need them"

"Yes I do, you go back to your happy, perfect life."

"With you in my life it isn't perfect"

"What's that supposed to mean you red-headed bimbo!" He yelled.

"Oh please I'm not 46, an alcoholic, living off my dead wife's money, lost my son, and have my daughter buy my beers you're pathetic "I scream

We yell till he leaves for the closest bar; he gives me a scar, I give him bruise. This is my morning and if I'm lucky he'll still be in his drunken sleep. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed a banana on my way out. I walked to school only to be late; I walked into first period with Sikowitz.

"Alright everybody today we are doing free for all acting, because I fell asleep and forgot to plan this class. I give you a part and you act it out. The first group of five will be Beck, Andre, Sinjin, Cat, and um let's have Tori in it." Sikowitz announced.

"Beck you are a constipated man who is begging Andre's character the janitor to use the toilet."

"What?" looks of horror appeared on the faces of Beck and Andre.

"You heard me, and Cat and Tori you are sisters hitting on the constipated man"

I shrugged this could be easy about five minutes in I started to get this headache. I ignored it and kept on acting till my eyes got heavy and out of nowhere my world went black.

Beck's POV:

All of sudden in the corner of my eye I see Cat's eyes roll back and Andre catch her as she falls limply into his arms.

Tori jumps up and yells "CAT!"

I whip around to see Andre holding Cat bridal style in his arms, Jade jumps on stage and checks Cat heart rate. I run towards them, Robbie sits there speechless and even has Rex's mouth wide open.

"Is she breathing?"

"Yeah, but she's panting we need to get her to the ER NOW." Jade stated.

Sikowitz stood there in awe.

"Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie go with her and text me how's she doing alright?"

"Yes Sikowitz" I reply before following Andre who is caring Cat bridal style, Jade is checking her pulse, Robbie and Rex who can't stop pacing, and Tori who's calling the Hospital frantically. After 15 minutes of rushing and panicking we finally arrived at the hospital. It was hard for Jade to have Cat be ill; Cat is like her best friend, her sister. Andre also couldn't leave her and is sitting there with his hands in his head while Tori comforts him and Robbie who can't stand still. We all were scared for Cat all she did was be nice and friendly to us and give my girlfriend a friend. What could be wrong with someone this nice? The doctor came out and walked towards us.

"Hello are you the party with Caterina Valentine?" the doctor said nonchalantly while looking in her file.

"Yes um, what's her condition?" I asked

"Is she okay?" Andre asked

"Cause she has to be okay she's Cat." He said with what I think is a tear rolling down his face, the first time I have ever seen him cry. Did he love Cat? I was snapped out my thoughts by the doctors.

"She is fine just dehydration-"the doctor was cut off by Jade's sigh of relief.

"Also the baby seems really healthy a lucky pair those two. We found scars and bruises all over her does anyone know anything?"

"No, but you must have the wrong results Cat's not pregnant." Tori stated.

"Let me check, Caterina Valentine?"

"Yes" we all replied.

"There's no mistake the baby's 8 weeks old and she fainted from not eating enough to feed both of them."

"You can see her in a few minutes a nurse will come and instruct you to her room." The doctor left us all feeling betrayed by our friend.

Cat's POV:

I woke up in this bed but it wasn't my bed it was a strange bed. I lift my arm to find chords and needles all hooked up to it. I blink so more and realized I was in the hospital. A nurse came in and screamed SHE'S AWAKE. The doctor came in, I felt like I was in a bad Grey's Anatomy episode, he sat down and opened what I think is my file.

"Alright Caterina Valentine you just fainted from dehydration you need to eat more now that your feeding two now."

"How am I feeding two?"

"Ms. Valentine you're pregnant. The baby is 8 weeks old and we are giving you prenatal vitamins that will give the baby nutrition. But right now you both need rest."

"Okay" was all I could whisper before he left.

I turned on my side facing away from the door and cried it wasn't a cry of sadness it was a cry of what the hell am I going to do. I'm 16 live with my alcoholic father, we use all our money on alcohol, the father of the baby raped me, and my friends are going to leave me. Now I won't only have a thousand cats, I'll have a thousand and a baby a living, pooping, crying, growing baby. I can't abort it just would kill me and I'll would go into an even worse depression then I'm already in. I might keep it or give it u for adoption. Where will I live during my pregnancy my house isn't safe for me now. I was pulled out my thoughts by a knock at the door.

_Knock Knock… _

"Hello Ms. Valentine you have visitors."

I flipped over to see a nice nurse standing at door.

"Okay give me second." I say while trying my best to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Alright, tell them to come on in" I say while shaking in under my covers.

Tori walks in first "Hey Cat, How are you? You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm fine thanks and sorry for scaring everybody."

"Cat" Andre walks in.

"How in God's name are you pregnant? Not only did you scare us you made Robbie crap his pants I have been worrying only to find out you've been sleeping around with a man whore. How could you?" Andre yells.

"Andre stop you don't know-"Beck was cut off by Andre.

"Then tell us Cat, what the hell happened? What could get you into this situation was it somebody we know or a stranger?"

"Andre knock it off we all are wondering the same thing and we aren't going to get anywhere with yelling and pointing fingers. I'm just as disappointed but I wanna her Cat's side first." Jade said before burying her head in her hands while Beck pats her shoulder. Jade is looking more distressed than I have ever seen her before.

Is this what I have done to my friends?

* * *

><p>THE END. P.S. Thanks for the reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey its CHAPTER 3 OMG so happy I finished it finally. School is basically over so I have way more free time to write. I do have some plans but I hope to continue to write.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I turned in my hospital bed to see my friends, sitting in the chairs set up in my room flustered, upset, and angered. I opened my mouth for what seem like five minutes, but I couldn't get anything to come out finally I spoke up.

"Um, I know this isn't a great excuse; but does anyone want to hear my side?" I squeaked.

They all snapped out of their busy minds to look up at me. I don't blame them they just found out their friend is pregnant, and think I'm the school slut.

Beck pulled his chair up to the side of my bed.

"Cat, we would love to hear it." Beck said trying to remain positive.

"Okay" I murmured before biting my lip in pure nervousness. "Well, how do I start the baby's dad is Adrian." I said looking down so I didn't have to look into their eyes that are asking; what the hell?

"But it isn't what you guys think, it all started during the date."

_Flashback: _

_We were having a great date flirting, laughing. Everything was fine till we got the check. He became jittery like he was waiting for something .After we paid he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I think if I knew what was going to next I wouldn't have been laughing and going so willingly. We continued down this dark one-way alley. He pinned me to the wall, he looked like some Satan demon just took over him. He started to kiss me but it got harder and more forceful. I pushed him off me and begged him to stop but he yelled at me and- _

I was cut off by my tear flooding down my face. I looked up to Jade sitting there in horror. Tori let a tear roll down her face. Beck shifted uncomfortably I guess that wasn't what he expected. Andre just sat there running his hands up and down his hair. Robbie sat there with his hand folded crying. Beck stood up.

"I can't, um just give me a moment to um think." He said while walking out my room into the hall.

"Imma go after him." Tori said while Jade nodded her head.

"Okay" Jade whispered as Tori walked after him. Jade sat in Beck's chair and held me in her arms as we cried.

**With Beck… **

Beck's POV:

As soon as I ran out the room my eyes started bursting with tears. I went down the hall I sat down on the floor. I can't believe some monster would do that to a sweet, innocent girl. Now she has to grow up in 7 months to prepare for a kid. Cat, the baby of the group is having a baby herself. I feel like I failed as like her guy friend. I mean no one, I think has met her parents; and I was supposed to protect her. Now, she was basically raped and pregnant, she also has bruises all over. Could it get any worse I thought as slid down to the floor of the hallway to cry my eyes out. I heard footsteps coming out of Cat's room. I wiped my teary eyes to see Tori, standing above me holding a tissue box.

"You know everyone in there is going through the same thing as you." She said while handing me a tissue and sitting down next to me.

"Actually, Cat's the one who's really pregnant and got raped not you." She included.

"And right now she needs us to be in that room telling her it's gonna be okay and figuring this shit out." A tear rolled down her face.

"But how do we know it's gonna be okay?" I asked.

"We don't but it's the right thing to tell her because all this tension and stress is not only unhealthy for her but also for the baby she's carrying."

"Oh my God can you imagine Cat as a mom?"

"No, but I have heard that once you have the baby it kicks in, I don't know that's what I've heard."

"Can you go in there and look Cat in the eyes and say you're gonna be there and hug her? Cause she needs it and this young living thing inside her is gonna need it too. Jade and the others need you to start planning for this for Cat's baby. So stop sulking we need you, we all need you." Tori said before standing up and walking back into Cat's room.

I sit there for five minutes thinking about all that has happened the past, the present, and the future. I finally gathered up my tear and courage. I slowly got up and started to walk through the hall till I reached Cat's door. I let out a sigh of relief before entering the door.

"Hey" I said shaking in my boots.

"Hey" Cat mouthed. I walked into the room which seemed like we were at a funeral not a hospital.

I took a seat. "Cat, I think we all need to talk."

"Are your parents involved? What's the plan for the baby? Do want to have an abortion?" I asked earnestly.

Cat cleared her throat. "Um, no I don't want my dad involved. I know that abortion just isn't an option for me, but maybe adoption I haven't decided yet."

Jade cut in, "Why don't you want your dad to be involved, Cat, you may need to talk to him about this.

Cat started to violently shake her head and said, "I can't live with him he's an alcoholic and I don't want my child around him. He abuses me emotionally his drunken words sting and physically." She rolled her sleeve only to show us a big fat bruise indented onto her skinny arm.

"Cat do you need a place to live?" Tori asked while standing up and place a hand on shoulder in support.

"Yeah" cat said in a small voice.

"Cat you can live with me." Andre said.

"You can live in the guest room and we can figure out a way to transform the basement into your own apartment, I mean Beck and I may have to do some handy work, and you guys some designing; but we can make it work if we try." He included.

Cat nodded and opened her arms for Andre to engulf her into to a big hug. He took a step back in disbelief when I guess he felt the beginning growth of Cat's pregnancy belly. A smile appeared on his face and it was infectious. We all smiled for the first time in what seemed like months. We all knew then that if we band together we could do this. Cat's baby maybe unexpected but it won't be treated that way cause it will a group of amazing people raising it.

* * *

><p>Thanks please review. And for those who have thank you also. Thanks for just reading.<p>

-Fanficter


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! This totally took a WHOLE new direction. I am leaving for 2 weeks and not bringing my computer, but I am bringing a journal and writing the chapters the good old fashioned way by hand. When I get back I hope to have finished 2 chapters ready for proofreading and publishing.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

I was discharged from the hospital yesterday with prenatal vitamins and strict rules and guidelines from my pregnancy. I spent the night at Tori's but I'm supposed to be getting my stuff from my old house today. The guy's are coming to help me move, Thank God for Beck's truck. Trina dropped me off in front of Beck's trailer; we meet there with Andre and Robbie then go haul it to Andre's. Hopefully, my dad will be at the bar. I choose today cause it's his bar day. I can't wait to get out of there and start well new and fresh at Andre's. The other two finally arrived and we went to my jail cell.

"Okay everyone got the boxes?" Beck asked as he turned off the car.

"Yea man" Andre replied.

"And I am wearing my male make-up that is sweating durable so we should be okay." Robbie added looking so proud.

"How many times do I have to tell you keep it to yourself?" Rex commented.

"No comment" Beck said looking at Robbie as if he was E.T.

We hopped out the truck I got out my keys out and unlocked the door. The house was kinda clean I hadn't been home for two days and my dad's beers were scattered on the table. I walked into my room and started to pack things in boxes while Beck and Andre got there lifting stuff ready. We began lifting and hauling the stuff I wanted. I grabbed a box and started on my way down the stairs.

"Cat!" Robbie yelled.

"What?" I said almost dropping the boxes and stumbling down the stairs.

"You're you know."

"I am what Rob"

"Your"

"I'm"

"You know"

"No I don't know that's why I am asking you" I say laughing.

"You're with child."

"I think we figured that out at the hospital Robbie"

"You shouldn't be handling heavy boxes" He said while taking the box from my hands.

"OMG this thing is heavier than you expect." Robbie said shocked.

"I know" I replied while turning around for a split second only to hear Robbie screech "Going Down". I whip around to see Robbie mashed underneath it.

"Oh my God are you okay?" I asked while trying my hardest not to laugh.

"BECK! ANDRE!" I yelled before chuckling under breath.

Beck and Andre ran in. "Cat are you ok? Is the baby okay? Do you need an ambulance? Andre call 911. Do you need me to carry you or can you walk?" Beck ramble quickly in his panicky state."

"Andre don't call 911 I'm fine look down"

"Uh ah Rob you okay man? Are arms supposed to bend that way?" Andre asked shivering at the sight of Robbie twisted in a pretzel.

"Do you want help buddy?" Beck asked lifting the box like it was a feather.

"Yeah I'm fine at least I am looking good in my male make up." Robbie said

We all couldn't keep it in we all exploded in laughs Beck accidently dropped the box back on Robbie. We didn't notice and continued on till Robbie yelled agony. We finished packing up my stuff I left my dad a note:

_Dad,_

_I am leaving you; I cannot take living with you. You don't love me, you love alcohol and I have grown to live with something no one should live with. I love you, and always remember that I just don't love your addiction. You will always be my father and I hope you remember our good times rather our bad. Please, don't look for me I am happier now and hope you sober up and will be happy naturally without your self-medication. Just remember not looking will be the nicest and kindest thing you could have done for me. I am safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Cat Valentine_

I left this on the table before leaving this God forsaken place for the last time. I locked the door and stepped outside and gazed up at the house. How can something so sweet be so evil? This is house my parents bought together, raised their kids. Death killed it. My father took it the worst. My mother used to tell me about happy endings, and how my dad and her got there's but it was just a good dream within a nightmare to come in the future. A tear left my face as I had to say good-bye to the last part my family the one who had always supported me, the house. It gave me a place to share my few years of a good childhood in, and that I can never repay that. I turned around and walked towards the truck leaving a chapter of my life forever.

* * *

><p>As always at the END I say Thank you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have been terrible at updating so here's a new chapter. This is a mildly T rated story if you don't like mild cussing turn away now!

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

It's been a week since I have moved in with Andre. His family has been so nice, they feed me breakfast in the morning and treat me with soooo much kindness. It reminds me of my family before our tragedies. My friends have been adjusting… if that's what you want to call it. The guys think every single time I flinch it's a 911 emergency. While it's been like World War III up in here, Jade wants a Gothic nursery and Tori a non-Gothic nursery. Well I have a doctor's appointment, and I'm not excited. I get to be a 17 year old whore sitting in an office with a bunch of married, happy couples just gleaming about their bundle of joy. I am lucky enough to have Andre to go with me during our lunch break. He promised ice-cream, free ice-cream so that makes it okay, I guess. Tori has dress rehearsal, Robbie and Rex have lunch dates with Northridge girls, and Beck and Jade have counseling they need to work on their problems. Andre into pulled to the parking lot; I had to get out and help him back into the space (he's a new driver).

"You ready to check on the Littler Red?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess"

"That's the spirit"

He grabbed my hand as we walked in. We enter to find this lady sitting behind the desk smacking her gum, she asks for my name. My name, I'm blanking here.

"Caterina Valentine" Andre says seeing my uneasiness

"Okay, your 17 and here for an ultrasound for your baby. You filled this paperwork at the hospital so we just need you to take a seat. The doctor will be here shortly." The receptionist reads off my file staring disapprovingly and my belly.

I feel Andre pull me closer to him in tight grip, almost saying I'm here kinda in his weird ways.

"Thank you very much have an amazing day." Andre says with attitude

As soon as we sit down we burst out in laughter. Annoying all the other couples in the waiting room with us.

"Did you see her face?" I ask

"Yeah, how gum can that woman was chewing? It seemed as if she had the whole pack in her mouth"

"I thought she may swallow her gum if she stare at me any longer, with that mouth open, blank expression."

We sat their laughing and discussing what we will do with the baby, when the lady and her husband sitting next to us tapped my shoulder.

"You and your boyfriend are so very cute together." She said smiling

"Um we're"

I was cut off by Andre "Very lucky to find one another, and she's really an amazing person."

"That's sweet" the lady said before turning around

"What was that" I whisper to him.

We were interrupted by the doctor "I'm looking for a Caterina Valentine"

"Here" I say walking over to the doctor.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I ask Andre who still sat in his seat

"Oh I thought it was too personal, and you wanted me to wait… here"

"Well come on"

"Guys" I muttered under my breath

We were taken into this room. He asked me basic questions for a pregnant lady. Then he took us to the ultrasound room and said the technician will be with us shortly.

"So you ready to see this thing?" I ask Andre

"Baby, this baby and I'm happy to see my new roommate."

The ultrasound techie whatever came in she smudged this goo all over me. No joke it's really cold, like North Pole cold.

"So this is your baby" The techie person explained

"And the heartbeat"

"Wow that's cool, Andre what do you think?" I say

"Hello Andre"

I turn around to see Andre mesmerized by the screen, and crying. Like actual tears coming down his face.

"It's beautiful, I mean sure it's cool"  
>Andre say drying off his tears<p>

We were given copies and I was told to not stress out a lot. The doctor says because of my age I'm at risk to various problems so I need to stay relaxed. He also said I should sign up for Lamaze class and start doing yoga.

Andres POV:

I hope she didn't notice I cried. It just amazed me, seeing is different than believing. We walked to the car and hopped in and drove to nearest ice-cream place a promise is a promise. We went Cold Stone got our ice-cream and decided to chill for awhile.

"You still crying for joy" Cat teased me.

"What are you talking about?" I said blushing

"You know what talking about."

"I have no idea."

"Sure you don't"

"Also, why did say we were together?" Cat asked.

"I don't like when people bring you down, and let them assume."

"Yeah but assuming makes an ass out of u and me."

"Caterina Valentine the baby might hear you!" I shriek

"Shut up Andre!" Cat says laughing

I look at my watch to see its 12:45, and in 15 minutes we will be late.

"Shoot we're gonna be late come on." I saying throwing the rest of ice-cream away

"Okay let's go to see what siko Sikowitz is up to."

We arrive at school to find posters scattered all over the school. I pick one up and realizes it's about Cat. It has her picture with words school whore. It say guess who's knocked up. I look at Cat with eyes of sympathy. How could somebody and who made this garbage, no this shit! I was scared how to tell her so I hand the poster to her as I open my arms for a hug. She looks at it, and can already see tears in her eyes.

She hugs me as I whisper, "its okay, Beck and I are going to kick some butt. And Robbie's gonna stand and cheer on the sidelines like the boy-lady he is."

She doesn't even laugh just lays in my arms. I sigh as she tries to recollect herself before we enter class. I tell her she looks great, but she answers I look pregnant.

* * *

><p>Okay guys I'm back. So sorry, but my big thing going on this year is OVER! So now I'm free, and begging for forgiveness. I will be continuing this story and beginning a new one later once I get the plot together. Okay thank you and please I love feedback, it's so democratic.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I have been really bad at updating, and I feel horrible about it. I So I'm just going to try and finish this story once and for all. Please read and review, because I love feedback bad or good. Just remember I have feelings too. Okay well thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV:<p>

As I enter the classroom I felt my whole body shaking. I look to my right and left at my peers who give me not so welcoming looks. As I try to turn around and leave Andre is behind me pushing me to sit down into the two seats on my left. I sit to find all eyes on me, some kind but others harsh with judgment. Class continues as normal as can be.

Then the intercom comes on, "Caterina Valentine, Andre Harris, Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver are needed in the Guidance Counselor's office oh and Robbie Shapiro. Thank you."

"Just get your homework from your classmates" Sikowitz tells us before we exit.

"But you don't assign homework." Jade reminds him

"Ok then just the heck out of my classroom!"

We walk down to Lane's office in silence, partly because no one can think of what to say. Lane sits at his desk looking very unhappy. He ushers us in his office and offers a chair for everyone before shutting the door.

"I don't know what to say so I'll let this speak for itself." Lane says slapping the poster on his desk. Just looking at it makes me sick to my stomach.

"First, is it true?" Lane says looking for me to deny the whole situation, it's almost like he's begging for my rejection.

"Yes, and Lane I'm really sorry…" I trail on not knowing what to say.

"Cat, why would you do this? You have so much going for you as a young actress."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"Then why'd you put yourself in the situation? Is the father helping out? Do we know him?" Lane questions

"Yeah, you know him it's… me." Andre says calmly looking away

We all turn our heads giving him "say what now" looks.

"That's impossible you guys aren't-" Robbie adds before Jade jabs him the ribs.

"We didn't know how to tell you." Andre says while whispering at us to go with it.

"Yea Robbie, so please shut the up or Rex loses an eye." Jade mutters

"I was scared of everyone's opinion. I told Andre to keep it a secret." I explain lying through my teeth.

"How could you lie to me Andre, I thought I was your best friend." Beck says acting hurt.

"I'm sorry man I-"

"You two may need to come later for your friendship problems, but focus everyone." Lane declares

Andre and Beck look at each other and shutter

"How far along are you?"

"Just a week shy of three months." I answer trying not to make eye contact.

"Well at some point it's not safe for you to attend school and you either can drop out-"

"Not gonna happen" Tori cut in

"Or you continue school at home."

"Now there's an actual option" Jade remarks sarcastically rolling her eyes

"The administration will try to figure out who spread this crap around." Lane says crumbling up the poster

"Can we please leave after this I can't spend another minute here today?" I ask begging for him to let me leave!

"I'm not supposed to do this…" Lane sighs

"Yep, get on with it Dr. Phil, the ladies don't wait." Rex interjects rudely as usual

"Go on home, and you guys please no more scandals." Lane pleads

"No promises" Beck mumbles quietly before we all left the office.

Beck's POV:

I was just about to head to my car, when I realized I left my notebook in my locker. I have to finish that monologue, so I run back into Hollywood Arts. The gang has planned to meet at Tori's house. I head to my locker, when I overhear an interesting conversation going on in the janitor's closet.

"You were supposed to keep it a secret!" some girl yells.

"You never said I had to!" some guy replies.

"But it wasn't meant to be plastered on every locker! Do you know what my sister will do when she finds out it was me?! I should have never told you what I heard!" the girl screams

"Well it's too late now cupcake. Next time keep your trap shut." the guy snickers

"We could come clean?" the girl suggests

"Now you're just wasting my time." The guy chuckles before leaving the closet. I peak my head around the corner to see a guilt-ridden Trina and a satisfied Adrian walk out of the closet. How could Trina do this to someone like Cat? She must've eavesdropped on one of our conversation we had at Tori's, and put the pieces together. At least we know who the rat or rats are. Trina, I can forgive, but Adrian's gonna have to pay. He's the reason we're dealing with this in the first place. I hurry into my car, and speed off to Tori's.

(While with Cat)

Andre's POV

Cat and I buckle up as I turn on the engine. The beginning of our ride is mostly silent till Cat turns to me.

"Andre?"

"Yea Kit-Kat."

"Why do you keep covering for me?"

"Covering for you?" I ask confused

"Like at the doctor's and in Lane's office, you keep claiming to be the father. You don't have to do that for me."

I look over at her and say, "Caterina Valentine, you are my best friend and I want to do everything I can for the both of you. If I didn't want to act like the father, I wouldn't have even mentioned it. You know that."

Cat glazes at me with her big brown eyes murmurs, "Thank you." She then sinks back into her seat as the car once again grows quiet.

Tori's POV

We arrive at the house, and I'm thinking of ways to make Cat happy or happier than she is now in her depressed, sad funk. I opened my mouth several times while in the car with Jade and Robbie in a sad attempt to start a conversation but all failed. I silently unlock the door as Cat and Andre pull up at the house. When a question forms in my tired, over-worked brain.

"So Cat how was your appointment?" I ask eagerly with the biggest smile my face can maintain.

"Okay I guess." Cat replies with a sad sigh.

Andre follows my lead with, "It was more than 'okay I guess' Little Red." We all lounge on couches in my living room.

"Well the baby is fine, but I need to stay especially calm because of my age. Also, I need to sign-up for Lamaze Classes and start doing yoga for stress." Cat explains temporarily snapping out of her funk.

"The doctor says you need to relax with yoga right?" Robbie questions.

"Yeah" Cat answers still mopping around

"I think we all could use some yoga right know." Robbie concludes

"Yea Rob that's a great idea; I could go for some yogurt too." Andre agrees

"You know what my mom has a yoga video and a few mats from her New Year's resolution." I say before hopping off the couch and running upstairs. I return with several mats and a DVD.

"Okay, fine I guess." Cat says before unraveling her mat. We soon begin with what the preppy, fit yogi instructor called "mental relaxation". In other words closing your eyes to think about nothing for a good 15 minutes until someone breaks the silence.

"Can we skip this part and go to stretching" Jade whines obviously bored with the whole idea of exercising any section of her body.

"Okay" I sigh skipping to the part the stretching portion of yoga. The stretching isn't bad for me, but I'm pretty sure Robbie legs shouldn't bend that way and Andre's legs shouldn't quake. We move onto a different pose where you extend your arms to form a "T" when I hear a popping sound. I turn around to see Jade deviously smiling, and Robbie nursing a bloody nose. Andre and Cat are trying not to laugh.

"Jade… please stop causing Robbie physical and emotional pain." I moan while heading into the kitchen to fish out some frozen peas and paper towels for Robbie's broken face.

"I didn't mean to; my arm just extended too far." Jade says clearly lying

"It's okay. Robbie you'll be fine, right man?" Andre asks. Robbie nods through the paper towels and frozen peas lying on top of his freshly bruised face. "Well then Rob you can take five, and let's get back to some stretching. I have this kink in my back, and I almost got it out till we were rudely interrupted" Andre says while glancing at Jade.

"Alright let's get back to some yoga." I say before unfreezing the DVD player. Just as we are about to start up again, Beck burst through doors breathless.

"OH COME ON, IS A LITTLE BIT OF YOGURT TOO GOOD TO ASK FOR!" Andre dramatically yells at the ceiling

"I… know…who…put...up…the...posters." Beck says trying to catch his breath.

"Okay well who was it?" I ask eager to find who had to be straightened out first. Beck hold a finger as he tries to stop himself from going into cardiac arrest.

"Come on man! You can't just drop a bomb then keep us hanging like that!" Andre exclaims while everyone is at the edge of their seat.

"It was Trina and Adrian." Becks informs just as none other than Trina Vega herself walks through the door.

"Hey guys the Principal issued an 'emergency early dismissal' who knows what means but I got out of school early. Maybe this emergency will get us off for a week." Trina rambles as we stare at her with mean glares. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Trina inquires

"Oh cause you got some explaining to do." Jade remarks while reaching for her scissors.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and please review. Hope to have Chapter Seven by next week.<p>

-fanficter


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so honestly I'm doing the walk of shame on writing this story. Honestly my goal is to just finish it. The series ended. BOOOOOO! The story isn't really gonna follow the rest of seasons I'm only writing 5 more chapter which includes one two-part chapter. I don't think writing is my thing, but I do believe in finishing what I have started.

* * *

><p>Here we go:<p>

**Previously…**"It was Trina and Adrian." Beck informs just as none other than Trina Vega herself walks through the door.

"Hey guys the Principal issued an 'emergency early dismissal' who knows what means but I got out of school early. Maybe this emergency will get us off for a week." Trina rambles as we stare at her with mean glares. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Trina inquires

"Oh cause you got some explaining to do." Jade remarks while reaching for her scissors.

Trina's POV

Andre and Beck restrain Jade as she thrusts her scissors towards my obviously gorgeous face, while I'm pinned to the door. Tori is to my right, lecturing me about how I acted "meanly and very disrespectful to Cat and her unborn baby" (who knows what that's about). Cat won't even look at me, and Robbie is trying to talk to her with her arms crossed firmly against her chest. This continues for like a half an hour until I can't take it any longer.

"Wait!" I yell gaining everyone's attention, and Jade lowers her scissor.

"I didn't spread the posters around, and I'm sorry Cat. I didn't know Adrian would do this. I thought we were friends. If I had known he was going to do this, I would have stopped him." I beg for forgiveness so they can stop yelling

"So you didn't put up the poster?" Jade asks

"No, that was Adrian's doing. I just accidently told him." I explain

"Why would you be talking to Adrian in the first place?" Robbie questions

"We have Acapella 101 together, and he wanted to be my friend. You guys try to exclude me from everything so I made new friends." I clarify

"We didn't mean to make you feel that way" Tori apologizes

"I'm gonna mess up his smug face permanently." Andre threatens

"He isn't gonna be able to walk straight for days." Beck includes

"And I'll watch" Robbie adds

"Guys I don't think we should fight him" Cat says unfolding her arms. I'll take it as a peace offering.

"WHY NOT?!" Andre whines

"Because I don't want to start anything. It is going to get worse anyways, and starting a war with Adrian is not the agenda for six more months" Cat explains looking down at barely puffed stomach

"Pretty Please?" Andre asks with a quivering lower lip

"No" Cat answers shortly

"Fine" Beck and Andre sigh in unison

"So am I forgiven?" I ask flashing my irresistible smile

"Yea we guess so" Jade answers dissapointedly tucking her scissor back into her bag

**Few Weeks later….**

Cat's POV

Being five months pregnant is like having half of a solid balloon strapped to the front of abdomen with stretch marks all over it. Waddling through the halls of Hollywood Arts, I can receive three different responses. One, few people ask the usual questions, "When are you due?" or "Is it a boy or girl" which is great. Except for the whole touch my belly thing. Sinjin repeatedly talks to stomach, and I honestly think he wants a response. Two, some people trying to smile but won't stop staring like my heart is outside my chest. I think it's funny to see people stare you down like this. Three, most people scowl and a slim few whispers insults like,"whore" or "looks who couldn't keep their legs closed". Whatever. It is a basic fact of life, but I don't think my friends know that. Jade has threatened six people. The only reason she has not been expelled is because Jade often drives me home. Tori and Robbie even attempt to stare people down who scowl. Beck and Andre are the worst they protectively walk me to class, carry my stuff, and open my locker as if my arms were broken.

Well thank god it's Saturday! I'm all alone tonight, relaxing in my make shift room in Andre's basement. The guys are at school practicing for a play in the winter showcase. Tori is helping with special effects. Jade is somewhere probably threatening to cut people. I open the book, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" that Tori's mom gave me, to read all about the disgusting process of childbirth, when I am pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing loudly. I answer to Tori screaming on the phone.

"What do mean he's in the hospital?" I demand answers

"Just get here as quickly as possible. Jade is on her way, just hurry I think it's serious." Tor replies. I can hear her crying hysterically through the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>At Play Practice<strong>

Beck's POV

"In this scene Robbie, your character has to be tough, fearless. Put on a true bad boy persona" Sikowitz explains before moaning in pain at Robbie horrible performance. "You know what, everyone take five. I need to find an aspirin and five coconuts for this headache. Actually, just go home early today, Happy Memorial Day!" He exclaims before sauntering off set, while the whole crew snickers at Robbie's bad boy character 'Axel'.

Practice is going great other than that and the constant annoyance of Adrian, who has to work on the set to avoid being kicked out of school for never attending. He keeps on making little digs at Tori. I'm trying to not shove my foot up his ass for Cat, but my patience is running thin.

Andre, Robbie, Tori, and I are walking to my truck to go home until we hear, "Check on my bun will ya! Does it have the clap or herpes or both knowing that skanky whore?!" We turn around to see Adrian standing 5 feet behind us with a smug, coy smile.

"Come on guys just leave him. Remember what Cat said." Tori whispers before pulling my arm towards the truck. We continued to walk forward.

"Walking away, what a noble thing to do Beck, so I have one quick question for you. Did Jade make a necklace out of your balls or a pair of earrings?" He yells starting a scene among the twenty-five people in the parking lot. Half the people hurry into their cars while the other stay.

"Your gonna have to come up with a better joke than that Adrian 'old pal'" I smile and chuckle trying to defuse the situation. I flash my million dollar smile to Tori who is giving the "eye", which is telling me not to fight him; to Robbie who looks like he's about to pee himself; and to Andre who looks like if I don't hit Adrian he would.

As I began to usher everyone forward, he says ten words that stops everyone dead in their tracks. "Tell Cat not to fight it next time we meet."

I turn around and walk up to him until we are an arm-width apart. "What did you say about my friend?" I ask unsure how to respond. Tori begins begging me to get in the car with her and Robbie. Andre stands silently behind me.

"I said 'tell Cat, next time not to-"

He isn't able to finish before I swing and collide with face. He falls to the ground, then gets back up and tackles me. Tori and Robbie are shouting for me to stop. Andre tries to pull me off of him. The built up anger I have, towards Adrian and what did to a girl I considered my little sister, possesses my fists that keep punching him deeper and deeper. Adrian returns blows, my mind becomes hazy. Finally, I see that Adrian stops fighting. The demon that had possessed me suddenly disappears. I get up and tell Andre, Tori, and Robbie it is time to leave. I turn around to help Adrian up. I feel a final blow in my abdomen. I look down and stumble backwards and clutching the handle of a pocket knife wrenched in my gut. I fall to the ground before the world became a black nothingness.

* * *

><p>So yeah this is Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be in two parts. The second part having to do with Christmas Break. Please read and review it! Love to hear what you say! It makes my day! - Fanficter<p> 


End file.
